Planetary Soldiers
by Mercury Soldier
Summary: Read!


****

Planetary Soldiers

Episode 1

The Beginning of A Leader

I'm Jon Walkow, leader of the Planetary Soldiers, and known as Mercury Soldier. I'm fifteen and I currently attend Liberty High School. My elements are water, leadership, and healing. I thought being a leader with super powers was going to be easy and fun, later, I found out it was hard and serious. You've came to enjoy me as we revisit my first time as a soldier in the far away past.

It was about eight o'clock at night mountain time in the second to largest city in Colorado, Colorado Springs. I was over at my friends' house, Brett and Brian Hunsuck. Andy Ceroni, Brett, Brian, Jason Walkow, and I were enjoying watching television, playing video games, and playing computer games. "Well, its about time I go home, I'm supposed to take a shower at around eight. Any later and my parents would not be very happy the next morning. "I said. I was resting on their old couch in the basement of their small house while stretching my arms up over my head. "Weren't you and I going to go swimming at the Y?" Brian said. The YMCA, also known as the Y, was one of the most popular places in Briargate. Usually we always went there to get snacks, candy, soda, and to swim." Oh yeah, that's right. I better hurry and go prepare my things. Meet ya at the front of your house?" I said, getting up quickly and rushing home. "Yep, but lets hurry up." Brian said. My brother Jason and I didn't live very far from Brett and Brian, pretty close actually, well, just right across the street from them. We walked to the Y, taking the dirt path, which went around the backyards of the houses on the circle street which went up on a hill. This dirt path led us to the parking lot of the Y. We entered the Y with our swimming shorts rolled up in our towels. Brian always brought a lock with him, just for safety in the lockers they provided. We showed our YMCA member cards to the woman. The woman then pressed a button beside her which opened the door to the activity area. We went inside and walked to the door which had a sign on it, saying Men Locker Room. Entering, we hurried and undressed into our swimming suits. We put our clothes in the locker and put our towels on a towel rack next to the showering area. It wasn't mandatory to take a shower before you entered the pool, but we did it anyway. We got all showered, took our towels in entered the pool area where it felt like we were naked and in the freezing blizzard of 1997. "Hurry, Brian. Its freaking freezing here. "I said. "I know, I know. I'm trying to go as fast as I can." Brian said. Putting the towels beside the pool, we did a short small dive. We both did all sorts of things, such as going to the spa, the warm little pool, and down the slide. Heading home, we bought some candy and cans of Mountain Dew, one of the most popular sodas in the area. It was right to sleep. While sleeping, I dreamt of me as a car designer for Chevrolet and driving my famous model, the Chevrolet Beyond. My dream was interrupted by a flash of rainbow colors. I was moaning and moving quietly in my bed. In my dream, I was seen among a lot of dead people, people in colored uniforms suffering, and then my dream focused on something good and nice. It showed me, older, with a car, on one side, people I saw at my school in colored uniforms and on the other side, people I've never seen in my whole life. I wasn't moaning and not moving. It felt good for some reason. I always wanted to be a leader with super powers, but I knew it was fake and hopeless. A leader? Maybe. Super powers? Definally not. My throat and mouth felt dry and hurtful. I got up and got a drink of water from the sink of a nearby bathroom. I drank it while trying to understand my dream and looking at myself in the mirror. While drinking the glass of water, my whole body flashed quickly with the color green. Green was my favorite color and was showed as my uniform color in my dream. "Huh?"I said quietly. "It was probably just the movement from pure darkness night to pure light of the light in the bathroom. I went back to bed, slept peacefully. The next morning, I got up to see the morning sun with the cold weather outside indicating a new day. I got online on my IBM Aptiva computer on the Internet. While on the Internet, I chatted to my friends at the chat room and edited my website. My mom was the next one up after me. She made blue corn pancakes, my favorite and probably the best breakfast in the world, well, Ben Hunsuck's breakfast burritos are the same compared to my mom's pancakes. One thing I like about Brett and Brian and our friendship is that it is eternal and flexible. My parents are different than my friend's parent. Unfortunately, Brett and Brian's mom got divorced to their dad, Ben, that is living with Brett and Brian. The most noticeable thing I've noticed about my parents and Ben is that my parents love unique furniture and Ben loves electronics. Brian and I planned to take a bike ride to a treed area in the field in front of the Y. I filled up my water bottle with water, put survival equipment and building equipment in my green backpack and hopped on my green and gray colored bike. My mom opened the door and yelled, "You and Jason are having lunch over at Brett and Brian's house. Dad and I are going to spend some time in downtown. Bye!"She waved and I waved back."Okay!"I said. I drove my bike down our driveway to Brett and Brian's house to their driveway. I walked up the few cement stairs to their front door. I rang the doorbell. Brett liked to play games on me by pretending there was no one at home. How did he know it was me? He was looking through the peek hole they have in the middle of their brown wood door. "Open up, Brett"I said as I rolled my eyes. Brian opened the door. "Stop it, Brett."Brian said. "Ready to go?"I said. "Yep. How about you?"Brian said."Ofcourse!Why do you even ask!?"I said."Last time, you came with barely any nails."Brian said."I'm prepared now though."I said. We took off going down Bellcove Circle. Bellcove Circle was known as a party street and with a fast hill to bike riders. We took a left, then another left, going down the unpaved, dirt, construction road. Our last left led us to the field area. The treed area was very far away. On our way to the treed area, we saw a pond to our right. "A boat. That looks kinda cool."I said. That gave us the idea to make a boat where the treed area was. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon on this Saturday. We headed home as fast as we could. Heading for Brett and Brian's house, a metal monster, disguising it self as a tractor, truly became as a tractor. "Hmmm….so tractors have gotten advanced lately?" Brian said. "Not like that and advanced when?" I said. The monster threw a bucket of a poisonous chemical at us. We dashed and threw our bikes behind a small hill. I saw Sean Nader running up behind the monster. "Hey, they aren't prepared, I am!"Sean said. I thought to my self, either Sean is trying to be brave, or there is something he knows that we don't know. I was looking above the hill. "Whats happening? Whats going on?"Brian said. It looked like I was frozen from Brian's view while I was trying to figure out why Sean was here. "Planet Savior!"Sean said as white and red mixed lasers covered his body and turned him into a hero in a uniform I saw in my dream. "I'm Savior Planet. I will show you the path to your downfall, creep!"Sean said. He was wearing a white police looking uniform with a red cross in the middle of it. The uniform had only two weapons, a bar with one sharp end and a tranquilizer gun. This monster did a attack by swinging a wrecking ball at Sean. Sean cut off the chain part of the wrecking ball with his sharp end of the bar. He then took out his tranquilizer gun and shot the monster in its arm. "I'm going to see whats happening"Brian said as he was running out from the hill. "No! Stay here!!!"I yelled. Brian ran and then tripped on a metal bar which made his head hit a large rock, making him unconscious. "Jon! This monster ain't going to sleep any longer. Come here!"Sean said. "Um…okay…"I said. "Here. I meant to give you this, but I couldn't find you at home." Sean said as he held out a green jewel in diamond shape in his hand. "What are you talking about?"I said. "You're Mercury Soldier. Prince of the universe. Protector of good. Leader of the soldiers. And you control an element which gives you powers."Sean said as he handed me the green jewel. The dream that interuppted my dream was coming true. Thinking about what I had to do, I grabbed the green jewel. "I will accept my responsibilities as a great leader."I said. The green jewel instantly flew into my chest like it was invisible. "Once you transform, your memory will return and you will know who you once were. Say mercury transform to turn into Mercury Soldier."Sean said."Okay."I said. I held my hand in a fist form and raised it high like what I saw Sean doing. "Mercury Transform!" I said as water and green lasers covered my body turning me into Mercury Soldier. "Hah! I'm capable of kicking anyone's butt!" I said as I turned my hand into a fist again. "Bad guys only…"Sean said. "I know, I will."I said. "Hey sleepy! Time for you to get up and go some where, back where you came from that is."I said. "Mercury Rain Shower!" I said as water came so fast and hard, it made the monster feel like its whole skin was burning from fire. While the monster was distracted by touching it self to try and relieve the pain of the water, I hurriedly did my next attack. "Mercury Peace Touch!" I said as I touched the monster with my glowing rainbow hands. The whole monster glowed like a rainbow ball as it dissappeared. "Your first battle and it was perfect!"Sean said. "Yeah, but I have a feeling they're going to be back and harder."I said. "I know.That's why we must find the soldiers and warriors and get you all together."Sean said. "I can't wait.The whole old team back together again."I said. Sean and I heard police sirens in the background and we heard Brian moaning as he slowly got up. "Now,is there any detransformation?"I said. "Yes.Mercury Detransform."Sean said. I grabbed Brian in my arms and detransformed. "Mercury Detransform!"I said as everything on my body reversed back to normal."Planet Savior Detransform!"Sean said as everything on his body reversed back to normal."I need to go to my friend Brian's house for lunch. Meet ya at your house tomorrow?"I said. "Sure.See ya then."Sean said. We both departed in high jumps and running. Brian,still in my arms,and I got to Brian's backyard's fence. I tossed him over on the soft,high grass. I climbed up the fence and flipped over. I carried Brian up to the porch door and knocked on the porch door. Ben came to the door, Brett and the other guys were deafened by video game,computer game,and television music and sounds,so they did not hear me knocking. "What happened!!??"Ben said looking down at Brian. "We were riding our bikes through that construction yard and Brian's bike hit a bar and he tumbled over,hitting a huge rock.Hes just unconscious."I said. I don't think I should mention the monster and these super hero stuff to Ben, he may send me to a mental hospital or something. "I'll get him some water,bandage,and a wet wash cloth,you put him on the couch and prop his head with a pillow."Ben said as he began filling a glass of water. I brought Brian down the short stairs to the couch in the living room. I layed him down there and propped his head with a pillow."Ben, I think hes gaining conscious."I said."Good!"Ben said. Ben came to the living room and gave him some medical help."You can go down stairs and play with the guys. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."Ben said. I could smell the steam from the chili and the rice.I could see the bread,ham,and cheese on the counter.I went down stairs watching everyone play games. "Hey.Wheres Brian?"Andy said."Hes up stairs,unconscious from our bike ride."I said. Again,I don't think they would be able to understand,I think only Sean,the soldiers and warriors,and I would be able to understand.Lunch came in a few minutes."What happened to that monster?"Brian said,now conscious."Oh…um…you mean on the computer game right?"I said nervously."No,the one in the construction yard."Brian said."Ben,I think hes still a little bit in that unconscious stage."I said.Everyone laughed and the monster ordeal between Brian and I was pushed away. It was a hard day,but more harder days are to follow. I must find the soldiers and warriors, we are the planet Earth's only chance against something so hateful and evil.

****

The End


End file.
